Worlds Collide
by CelestialWizard
Summary: The story of a wealthy girl named Juvia Lockser with a Curse placed upon her and a lower-class guy named Gray Fullbuster with an ice-cold heart. Once their worlds collide many things will change. Gruvia/AU cover is called:Ice and Water By:shynii-d6008ln Previously known as When Water and Ice Collide
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**_Hey this is my 2nd story, which I probably shouldn't be writing because I just started my first story but I really wanted to share it, I'll probably update this story more frequently because I have Writers Block for my first story hopefully I'll update it this week._**

**_I do not own Fairy tail it is owned by Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing his awesome character's!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Water...<strong>

**Some people say it's something you need to survive..**

**Others say it's magical..**

**To Juvia water is nothing more than a curse, something she can't stay away from because she was cursed by a witch.**

* * *

><p>"My name is Juvia Lockser, I am currently 19 years old. A year ago I would have spoken in third person point-of-view, you see I was once cursed by a witch but that all changed once I met Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster is the love of my life, you see... When I first met him I dipissed him.. But once I got to know him.. I fell slowly fell in love with him. Gray would probably deny it, but deep down in my very heart, I know he loves me too.<p>

Maybe if I had turned back, he and I would be together...

But would we be together at this very moment?

Or would time make us drift apart.. Who shall know?

I wish he was here...unfortunately that isn't possible

I wish to go back in time and actually turn back...

I wish things would have turned out differently..

I wish I had told him these words sooner...I love you...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was a short prolouge but I'll update sooner or later<strong>

**Until then...**

**~CelestialWizard~**


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of Juvia Lockser

**Hey there! I would like to give a special thanks to Mgaa, for helping find a good cover and for following this story and NudgethePyro for adding this story to your favorites it may not seem like a lot but this encourages me to write more!**

**Obviously this is where our story begins...**

**Edited on Nov. 9, 2014**

* * *

><p>A worker of the Lockser residency ran through the hallways of the huge mansion,, heading toward the front of the household.<p>

Outside the mansion there was three men and their horses, while the horses ate the men discussed their troubles.

The servant slammed the door opened and panted, quickly regained her breath and yelled "Hurry! One of you go and get Lord Lockser and tell him that the Lady of this household is in process of delivering."

"I'll go ahead and Inform the Lord." said Jose Porla, one of the most trusted people in the household. "you must hurry Jose!" yelled the servant "I will!" he said and jumped on to his horse heading toward the mansions gate, once opened he dashed toward town.

The men outside continued their conversation until the maid at the door yelled "You two get back to work!" they listened to her after all she was the head of the household service.

_**Meanwhile in the Mansion's Master Be****d**__**room...**_

"Someone get some freshly folded towels!" yelled the doctor to one of the household servants.

"You go and get some Warm water immediately!" he pointed to the other maid in the maid headed towards the door opened it and was gone within seconds.

**_Five minutes later.._**

Everything was ready for the woman to give birth "Lady Lockser you must push so that the baby may come out" said the doctor.

"A-Alright. Doctor" replied Lady Lockser, who was lying down in her bed.

"I need the Water and towels at this moment!" yelled the doctor, both the maids that had left earlier hurried inside the room.

Soon a maid came in to the bedroom with the water and towels in her hands. The doctor quickly ready the stuff for Lady Lockser to give birth. Lady lockser's back was on the bed and her legs were open while the doctor prepared his self. Everything was now in place for the baby to be delivered.

The doctor said, "Lady Lockser we will begin the process of delivery."

"Alright, now push"

"Ah!"

"Push a little Harder"

"Ahh!"

"Harder!"

"I am trying Doctor!"

"Alright"

At that moment a girl was born, but the child made no sound. "Why isn't she crying Doctor?!"

"Lady Lockser please, Calm down, I am glad to tell you that the baby is a girl." Lady Lockser slightly Smiled.

"What would like to name her?"

"J-Juvia, yes Juvia Lockser..."

"Lady Lockser I'm afraid to tell you this but you must know..." A worried expression came upon Lady Lockser's face

"P-please tell me what's wrong Doctor.."

"...Unfortunately your daughter Juvia is severely ill." With that said Everything went black for Lady Lockser

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a small town a 2 days by carriage away In a small house in the outside of the town...<strong>_

"Silver! Silver come here and look at this. Gray is giving his first few steps on his own." Said Mika Fullbuster

"Alright I'll be there in just a second." Silver got up from his chair and turned to see Baby Gray walking up to him."

"That's my son!" "Why is he only your son when he does something spectacular, but not when he needs a change or a bath." Mika then bent down and picked up baby gray "Can you change gray while I prepare tonight's supper?"

"Well..you see..I-have-some-work-to-do-so-bye"

"SILVER FULLBUSTER GET BACK HERE NOW!" and she goes ahead to chase Silver Fullbuster around their small home with little gray in her arms. The Fullbuster Family may have not been rich, but they were happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 minutes Later...<strong> _

Lord Lockser had just arrived from a meeting with the city council. One of the maids was waiting at the door for his arrival to give him the news.

"Welcome home Lord" said the maid

"How is Lady Lockser?" asked Lord Lockser

"Lord Lockser, Lady Lockser has given birth to a beautiful young maiden." He slightly smiled, it may have not been a young man as he wished,but he was grateful. "B-But she has fainted."

"Where is she?!" asked a worried Lord Lockser

"In the Master bedroom Sir." said the maid

He quickly headed upstairs towards the bedroom. Once he was upstairs he slammed the wooden door open. Lady Lockser was Lying on their bed. "JOSE!" Jose quickly arrived to the room and stood next to the door.

"Yes, Sir." said Jose "Call the Doctor Up Here NOW!" The doctor was there in a matter of seconds.

"Doctor may we talk in my office?" asked a calm Lord Lockser

"With Pleasure" and they both headed downstairs towards Lord Lockser's Office

* * *

><p><em><strong> In Lord Lockser's Office...<strong>_

"Why is my wife unconscious?" asked Lord Lockser with a scowl on his face

"Lord Lockser... I regret to inform you that... Your baby is very ill, and once Lady Lockser found out she fell unconscious." 'Why how could this happen? She was very careful during her pregnancy, she ate well and rested well. How?' thought Lord Lockser

"Doctor, H-How did this happen? Lady Lockser and I were very careful, would you care to explain how could this happen." stated Lord Lockser

"I'm not quite sure, Sir-" said the doctor but was cut off by Lord Lockser "you're supposed to be THE BEST Doctor in town are you telling me you aren't classified for this job?!"

"N-No Sir."

"Why can't you tell me what the cause for my daughters illness is?" Lord Lockser hissed,

"T-the illness itself is very rare,and it is not contagious...I can't possibly explain the reason your daughter is ill."

"What is the cure Doctor?"

"I'm afraid that the cure is a very rare one."

**KNOCK..KNOCK..KNOCK"

"Lord Lockser, Lady Lockser has awakened."

"Let's Continue this conversation later."

Lord Lockser and the Doctor headed up the stairs towards the Mater Bedroom in silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back In the Master Bedroom..<em>**

Lord Lockser rushed to the side of his beloved wife and daughter "S-she's beautiful.."

"Yes, Honey, Are you alright?"

'Wow, he sure can change his attitude fast!'thought the Doctor

"Y-yes just promise me you will look after our first and only daughter..."

"I WILL." With that said Lady Lockser was out cold again.

"Alright Doctor, What EXACTLY is the cure?"

"The cure is the rare blue flower with yellow stripes in the middle..I'm not exactly sure what it's called"

"You may take your leave, and expect only half your pay, I will personally hire a new Doctor."

"Yes, Sir." The doctor walked out the room with happiness, who could blame him, Lord Lockser was the MOST powerful man in that Village._**( Author's Note:Seriously if that was me I would Have Quit from the beginning)**_

"JOSE, MEET ME IN MY OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!"

_** In Lord Lockser's Office...**_

"Send flyers all around town searching for a Blue flower with yellow stripes in the middle."

"Lord do you perhaps mean the rare Cambolia?"(AN:Yeah I just made up the name in my head)

"How do you know of this Jose?"

"I was one a Doctor Sir, did you perhaps forget?"

"Alright, then you and the other men who work for me shall look for the Cambolia flower, Immediately."

"Yes, Sir." Jose was heading out to look for the other men, since Lord Lockser Once had said 'Once I'm Done speaking with you, you may take your leave.'

"and Jose, One more thing" Jose stopped "Don't let anyone find out about this..I don't want this family's reputation ruined by a silly illness"

"Yes, Sir" said Jose

"You may take your leave." said Lord Lockser and Jose took his leave

* * *

><p><strong>Done, Hurray! <strong>

**Hopefully I will update next week Until then...**

** _~CelestialWizard~_**


End file.
